Me, Myself, and I
by WritersGoneWild
Summary: Can you handle all of me? That's the question, isn't it? On any given day, I answer to Jay, Jas, or Whit. Will I be nice, or sweet, or brash? How would you know who you're talking to? We won't tell. M/M one chap. and not the next. JxE JxA JxB
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be entered as part of the TLS Lyrics and lemons contest, but we refused to give our names. We did consider telling them all seven of our names, but it wouldn't be fair for them to know and not you. It was also discovered an entry had gone over their word count and was allowed to stay. Here there is no favoritism, so instead you reap the rewards.

Song: Usher's More

Rating: M

Word Count: 3789

Pairing: Jasper / Edward

Summary: Can you handle all of me? That's the question, isn't it? On any given day, I answer to Jay, Jas, or Whit. Would I be nice, or sweet, or brash? How would you know who you're talking to? We won't tell. Slash

Disclaimer: There is no way we could own Twilight! We're too wild and twisted for that.

J. Whitlock or Whit for short is my name, pushing limits is my game. People herd through life without enjoying all the pleasures available to them. Not me! I've always refused to sit back and let life lead me. I did the leading, not my counterparts. Sure, Jas and Jay had their wants and needs, but I always procured what we needed. My predatory instincts were beyond question; when I wanted something or someone, I made it happen, plain and simple. Early in our existence, I learned that manipulation was the answer to getting what we desired. Jas being too shy and Jay too nice, the dirty work fell to me...and I reveled in it.

The others never knew who they'd wake up to, I liked to surprise them. Just the thought of bringing someone new home sent shivers up my spine. Looking across the Volturi Lounge, I spotted tall, pale, and handsome. Yum. The thought of ruffling my hands through the bronze mess he called hair had me hardening._ Oh yeah, he's mine! _

Nodding at Marcus, I nudged my head toward the stunning man sitting alone at the back of the club. In the two years I've been running the place, I'd taken home enough to know when someone was ripe for the picking. This one stood out like a beacon drawing me to him. Tussled from raking his hands through it, his hair shined like an old penny in the sunshine, screaming for me to reach in and tug it. Knowing what I'd say, Marcus rushed off to make him a drink for me to deliver personally.

The desire to have my own special someone started six months ago. When Jas and Jay both found Miss Right, I knew the time had come. Unlike Jay who only liked the ladies, Jas seemed more like me, but he didn't flaunt his bi-sexual tendencies that I embraced. Fuck anyone who didn't like it.

Bella Swan mesmerized Jas from the moment he saw her. With a little help from me and Jay, we won her over for him. She didn't stand a chance with the three of us working against her. He'd seen her at the coffee shop he frequented every day, ordering his morning coffee from the pretty little barista. He'd been too nervous to approach her, always afraid of rejection, so we went to work. Jay took over first, winning her with his charms, while I finished up by seducing her into his bed.

Alice Brandon kept us on our toes when she whirled into Jay's life. That firecracker dazzled Jay from day one, literally. It wasn't uncommon for us to do each other's jobs, so when Jay covered one of my absences, the tiny Tinkerbell happened to stumble into the Lounge. Luck smiled on us when her date didn't show, giving him the perfect opportunity to lay on his charms. With one dance, he swept her heart away.

I knew everything that happened in the house; we'd wired every room with cameras. We all liked to watch what happened in our absences, especially in the bedroom. If I didn't find anyone to my likings at the club, I tossed in a tape of one of us with Bella or Alice. It's not like the girls could tell the difference, we all had the same face, my face. Jas and Jay did the same when they were around, too. My conquests alone made up one hell of a porn collection.

The others accepted me for who I am, loving me for all I did and the life I'd enabled us to create. In our little world, I kept us safe from attacks, protecting our secret, eliminating threats from anyone who could destroy what we had. No one would ever hurt us, not with me around.

Marcus slid a Frozen Mudslide down the bar, landing it right in my hand. We'd done this trick for years. Even though his brothers owned the place, I ran it. Grabbing the drink, I chuckled, moving out from behind the bar. The noise blaring from the speakers covered the conversations around me while I stalked toward him. His eyes snapped up, hesitantly watching my approach. I soaked in his appearance; he oozed sexual submissive. _Good, I liked topping! _

Throwing my head back, I cackled. He had no idea what I had in store for him. He gripped the table, his knuckles turning white, anchoring himself in the seat. That wouldn't save him from me. He'd learn that soon enough.

I stopped in front of the table, slipping the drink to him. His eyes darted back and forth between me and the drink. When his rosy lips opened and closed with unsaid words, my jeans tightened even more. The thought of him wrapping their pink perfection around me ran through my mind like a wildfire.

"Another night here alone, Edward?"

"How do you know my name?" he gasped.

Locking my eyes on his, I slid into the booth next to him. He tried to scoot away, but my hand on his thigh froze him in place. "Not so fast, lover. I know why you've been here every Friday and Saturday night for a month." I winked at him.

Shaking his head, he attempted to deny it. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do. It's always the same: same booth, same drink, same stares." A whimper slipped out when I wiggled my eyebrows. "Dance with me." Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed his hand and towed him out of the booth.

"I'm not a good dancer." His lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

Pulling him flush against me, I tapped the pretty lip into submission. That lip would be mine. My attention was once again called to the dance floor when Usher's More started blaring. I started bouncing and singing it to him with my arms pulling him with me.

"Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
>Listen to the people screaming out more and more,<br>'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
>Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,<br>So captivating when I get it on the floor."

He melted in my embrace, jumping with me, throwing his hands over his head. The feeling of his rock hard shaft caressing mine through our pants had his eyes fluttering shut. His breathing flowed across my face in pants as my lust-filled voice singing in his ear.

"Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it.  
>I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror.<br>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
>Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up,"<p>

Reaching up, I grabbed his arm, showing him, I wanted him to touch me. Like a good boy, he wrapped his hands around my neck. The long fingers I'd seen playing with his straw twisted into my blond waves.

"If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher.  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more."<p>

Edward stopped fighting and let himself go, swaying against me looking for the "more" only I could provide. We had a strict no harass policy in the bar, so no one paid attention to the two of us grinding against each other. Slipping my hands into his back pockets, I gyrated my hips driving him crazy. I knew exactly what I was doing to him. The words that mumbled from his lips never reached my ears, but I didn't need them to know he was ready to cum. That only spurred me on more.

"Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!  
>Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,<br>Cos I can't wait to feel it. I go hard, can't stop,  
>But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,<br>Never quittin' on believin' that."

Squeezing his ass hard with my hands, I pumped against him until he shuddered and slumped against me. The dreamy look on his face had me wanting to join him, but what I wanted I couldn't get out here on the floor. My office though, would be perfect. A chuckle ripped from my chest when his legs turned to jelly.

He mumbled with reddened cheeks, "John…" I stroked his cheek.

"You can use the bathroom in my office." He sighed and nodded into my neck. "Don't be embarrassed, lover. I wanted to see you cum for me in public."

I held him tighter when his shoulders shook. His tears dripped onto my neck. "Why?" he whimpered.

Grabbing his hair, I pulled his head back and crushed my lips to his. My tongue searched out his, savoring the taste uniquely his. His hands that once gripped my neck slid down my chest, wrapping around my waist. A new hunger grew in my chest. I never let anyone kiss me. Kissing led to emotions I didn't want them to have toward me. Edward was different; I wanted him to feel the emotions I avoided from others. I wanted to feel them with him, too. Each time I swirled my tongue around his, the pull grew stronger. As much as I needed to be in control, I knew he now owned me, too.

"Because I can, and because I won't hide how much I want you, ever," I growled in his ear so he'd hear me over the song still playing.

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
>I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,<br>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

"C'mon, lover, let's take this to my office." Smiling, I grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd still bouncing to the beat.

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Push it to the limit, give it more!_

Marcus nodded toward some drinks at the end of the bar when we walked by. Grabbing them up, I passed one to Edward. "Thank you," he choked.

"My pleasure, darlin'." I winked just to see his checks turn rosy again.

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

The lyrics died away just as I pushed open my office door. I didn't have a fancy workplace, but I'd made it nice enough. His attention darted around the room, taking everything in, before settling on the queen sized bed last.

His stare dropped to the floor, disappointment washing over him. "You have a bed in your office?"

"Yeah, until tonight I used it when I wanted a quickie at work or if I got too drunk to drive my bike home." Pushing him back, I pinned him to the wall. "I don't want a quickie from you; I want so much more." To prove it, I thrust my still hard as steel rod into his hip. "After tonight, you'll be mine."

Edward attempted to distract me, pointing to the monitor from the Men's room. "Is he…."

He ducked under my arm and moved closer to inspect the feed. "Is he blowing him? Is that your question? Yes, he is, and James is real good, lover. Peter isn't gay, though, he's needy. He'll take it anywhere he can get it." Moving behind him, I grabbed his hips. "Does seeing him going down on Peter like that make you hard? It makes me hard…" He gasped when I rubbed my clothed, throbbing length against his ass. "You like that, don't you?"

Biting his lip, he said nothing, his head dropped, but his ass lifted up to greet me. I rewarded him by running my hands over his tightly packed abs and up to his pecs. Pinching the pebbled nipples that wanted my attention, I teased him. His guttural moan reverberated under my palms. Seemed my bitch was in heat.

"You can watch all you want, but know this," I grabbed his growing cock through his jeans, "this belongs to me now. I'll be the only one pleasing and being pleased by you, got it?"

"Whit," he groaned, lolling his head.

Spinning him around, I leaned him against the desk that housed all the monitors feeding from the club cameras. "Tell me why you cried?" I leaned in, nipping the sensitive flesh under his ear.

He shook his head fighting it. "It's too embarrassing."

"What's too embarrassing? Tell me, lover." I stroked him through his pants harder.

"You're the first," he moaned.

He had no idea how much that thought thrilled me. Having a virgin would be a first for me, too. "I'll make sure you're happy and satisfied, always."

The thought of waiting another second fled my mind, and my hands started pulling his fitted gray t-shirt up his body. He licked his lips looking for another taste of me. I granted that wish, smothering him until he gasped for air.

"Why me? No one has ever wanted me," he mumbled against my lips before pulling away to let me tear if off him.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I want you…all of you," I groaned, kissing him deeper than before.

Edward stopped trying to figure out my logic and started fisting my black, leather, sleeveless vest in his clutches. Stretching my shoulders, I shrugged off the biker's vest I wore. It fell to the floor and landed on Edward's shirt.

Throwing his head back, he panted when my hands started working on his jeans. I slipped my hands in, shoving them past his hips. Grabbing his cheeks, they molded to my strong grip. In return, he undid mine.

I'd never wanted someone so much in my life than I did Edward. I'd never waited a month for anyone, but it would be worth it once I buried myself in him. Just the thought had me throbbing harder.

"On the bed and lose the rest of your clothes, lover," I laughed, slapping him hard on his ass as he waddled to the bed to sit down and take off his shoes.

Scooting back on the bed, he kept his green-eyed gaze trained on me when I stalked toward him. "How did you know I came to watch you?"

"Cuz, I watched you, too." I paused to kick off my boots and socks before dropping my jeans to the floor.

An adorable hiss slipped from his lips when my briefs hit the floor next. I smirked, grabbing girth in my hand and stroking it. Size was never our problem. Everything's bigger in Texas. Edward's eyes widened, trained on my long, hefty length.

"This is all for you, lover." I pumped it a few more times until Edward reached out to take it in his hot hand. "Oh, baby, that feels so good," I moaned, crawling onto the bed.

No doubt his years of jacking off perfected his strokes. The constant fluctuating between grip and speed had me aching for his tightness. The time had come for me to evaluate his equipment and he didn't disappoint me. Wrapping my fingers around him had his hips thrusting to meet me. I loved his eagerness to please.

Leaning in, I licked his pebbled nipple. I latched on, suckling the bud in my mouth. He tasted divine. Popping it back out, I groaned. "Roll over, lover."

I reached over and opened the draw in the end table to grab the lube and condom I needed. When I turned back, Edward was on all fours, ready for me. Kneading his firm cheek, I cooed to him. "I know, I'm anxious, too."

Maybe in my case anxious wasn't the right word, excited fit better. Waiting a month for his conquest had stirred feelings I didn't think I was capable of having.

Edward shivered when he heard the cap popping off the lube bottle. Drizzling on a generous amount, I readied to rock his world. The only sound in the room was the hiss that stretched on when I slid my slick finger into his puckered entrance. His tightness enveloped it.

"Relax, lover. I want you to enjoy this." He released a huff, but did what I wanted.

Once his body relaxed, I dragged my finger out and pushed it back in. "Ah!" He arched his back, dropping his head forward.

I leaned in, sucking his earlobe into my mouth. With each push in, I bit down on the lobe. The distraction worked, and soon, he became a heaving mess of sweaty flesh. He never even noticed when I upped the ante and slipped a second finger in. Shaking his head, he fought the urge to blow his load when I added a third finger to the mix. That wouldn't do.

"Don't hold back, lover. Cum if you need to," I mumbled without letting go of his ear.

"No! I want you inside when I do!" _Such a good boy!_

"And you're ready? Right now?"

"God yes! Please!" His pleas weren't lost on me.

He whimpered when I snatched away my fingers, pausing to tear the package open, and rolled on the condom. After a heavy dose of lube, I was ready to give him what he begged for. My hand slapped his ass as I lined myself up. Gripping his hips, I slowly inched in. Damn, tight didn't cover it!

I paused, buried in him to the hilt. His hands found purchase, clinging onto the headboard. He felt so good, too good. Pulling out a little, I stretched him further with a rocking motion. By the time he accommodated my size, I couldn't hold back my carnal instincts; I had to move.

"Lover, you feel so good. It was well worth the wait," I growled, slamming into him hard.

"More!" he screeched.

His demands melted all my patience and control away. My hips jerked against him again and again, searching out the spot that would please him most. The sight of his taut back muscles flexing with my movements quickened my pace.

Edward, so lost in his haze, didn't hear the door open. I glared at Jessica Stanley, standing there dumbfounded, her hand covering her mouth.

"Get the FUCK out!" I snarled, never faltering in my punishing pace.

"Sorry, Whit!" she stammered, slamming the door behind her.

I looked down to see Edward's green eyes staring back me. "Not you, lover. I've got you."

I knew he was close. Reaching around, I grabbed his throbbing shaft in my hand and pumped him fast and furious. His pants turned to howls when he came in my hand. "Whit!"

Feeling his cum in my hand combined with the tightening from each spasm rushed me to my own finish. "Edward!"

We both crumpled to the bed, heaving and spent. Rolling off him, I disposed of the condom in the barrel and pulled his lithe form to me. Snuggling in, he rested his cheek to my chest. My fingers drifted through his hair, soothing him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, lover?"

"No, it felt really good. Why do you call me that?"

"Lover? Because you are. Until now, I'd only had play mates. I don't want that with you. I told you, I want more. When Jessica walked in, I didn't kick her out because she saw me fucking you. I kicked her out because I didn't want her ogling your body. That's a sight reserved for just me now." I left out the part where there was no way Jas and Jay wouldn't see us since I had a feed that pumped the video from my office to the house. Everything that happened in my office was recorded there.

"You're not going to send me away, are you?"

"No, Edward, you're here to stay." I felt him smile against my chest.

I held him while he drifted off to sleep in my arms. For the first time, I didn't want to hop out of bed and get dressed. Normally, when I finished, I shuttled the flavor of the day right out the door. No, I'd meant it when I said he'd be staying. After covering Edward with a sheet, I slid out from under him, grabbing the robe off the back of the door before making my way to my desk. Shit around here needed to change. I called out front, instructing Marcus to have Angela report to my office.

Angela knocked before entering, knowing better than to just walk in. "Yeah, boss?" She smiled at seeing Edward in my bed.

"Jessica just barged in here, it won't happen again." I inclined my head toward the bed where Edward slept, "Also, whenever he's here, he gets the VIP treatment, free drinks and a private table. Tell Ben and Emmett the minute he arrives, he doesn't wait in line and I want a call. Understood?"

"Of course, I'll make sure he's always in my section. That way I can keep an eye on him for you. This one's different, isn't he?"

Raising my eyebrows, I grinned that panty-melting smirk the ladies loved. "That he is," I chuckled, grabbing a smoke out of my pack. "Take care of it." Lighting my cigarette, I waved her off.

Sitting back, I watched him sleeping. "That's right, lover, rest up, we'll have more fun tomorrow," I murmured, already contemplating the possibilities.

**A/N Our stories are a combination of several writers, you never know who will post here next. Feel free to review and let us know how you like this story and our mystery writer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jay's Piece of Mind

**Disclaimer: **_**There is no way we could own Twilight! We're too wild and twisted for that. Just ask Stephenie Meyer. We're sure she'll agree.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Jay's Piece of Mind**

Grumbling to myself, I greeted Emmett as I walked into the Volturi Lounge. Sliding onto one of the bar stools, I pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Marcus slid a beer over to me as usual with a nod of his head. Maybe he could tell today was one of those days where less is more.

Spinning on my stool, I looked around the lounge, reading everyone's body language. I'd always been good at reading others, knowing just what they wanted, or needed, often before they even did. Chuckling to myself, I noticed two men grinding their bodies on the dance floor, hands pawing at each other's flesh. The flashing lights bounced around them, almost like a cage, while the savages around them groped each other like animal's in heat.

Shifting my eyes over to the other side of the bar, I smiled when I noticed the prettiest little thing sitting in one of the booths all by herself. From what I could tell from my position, she couldn't have been much taller than five foot, even with the stiletto's nestled onto her feet. Reaching out, she lifted her Margarita, taking a dainty sip from the straw. My cock liked the look of her lips wrapped around her straw. Placing the now empty glass back on the table, she lifted her arm in front of her, checking the time on the silver watch wrapped around her delicate wrist. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, wrapping her finger around a long strand of shiny, black hair.

Looking back at Marcus, I laughed when I found another Margarita sitting on the bar for me. We never had to ask Marcus for the drinks we wanted, he knew when we were on the prowl. Nodding my thanks to him, I carried it over, sliding it across the table to her. She looked from the drink up to me, her light butterscotch eyes widening when I slid into the booth across from her.

_Breathtaking_.

"Do I know you?" She raised a single eyebrow, pushing the drink back toward me.

"No, but you should." I smiled, pushing it back to her. "It's for you."

"I don't want it," she smirked. "And I don't need some playboy trying to get inside my panties, either."

"Good thing, I'm not a playboy," I laughed, placing my hand on my chin. She rolled her eyes, but I saw the corner of her lips twitch. "I'm Jay."

"Hmm, good for you," she scoffed, waving me off. I waited, knowing she'd tell me her name eventually. They always did. Huffing, she shifted her eyes back to me. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Yes." I winked. "Tell me your name."

"Why do you need to know my name?" she pressed, picking up the drink I brought for her, sipping on that damn straw again.

"Well, because I'm madly in love with you and if you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to have to do something drastic," I replied.

"Oh, yeah?" she giggled. "Like what?"

"Like buy you another drink so you get drunk off your ass and I can have my wicked way with you." Wiggling my eyebrows at her, I watched as her cheeks heated up.

"Alice," she murmured. "My name is Alice."

Her name fit her perfectly. "So, Alice," I smirked, "what brings you here?"

"I have a date." She looked toward the door, regret etched on her face. "Or I was supposed to at least, but I guess I've been stood up."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." I smiled wider, when she looked over at me, hurt evident in her eyes. "Because now, I get to be with you."

"You sure are one cocky son of a bitch," she murmured, sliding out of the booth. "Thanks for the drink, but I'm not going to be just another notch on your bedpost, Jay."

Scrambling after her, I reached out and grabbed her hand before she'd been able to take more than a couple steps. "Who said I wanted you for another notch." I spun her into my arms, reveling in how natural she felt pressed against me. "Baby, I want to know you, all of you."

"I don't believe you," she groused.

"I know, but it's the truth." She shook her head, turning back to the door. "Dance with me."

"What?" She sounded surprised.

"Dance with me. Just one dance, and then if you want to leave, I'll let you." I raised an eyebrow, daring her to refuse.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Fine, but then I'm gone."

"If you say so," I smirked, sliding my hand down her arm, weaving my fingers in with hers.

Giving her hand a gentle tug, I led her onto the dance floor just as the music changed to Adam Lambert's Time for Miracles came pouring out of the speakers. I pulled her hand up on my shoulder, before dropping mine down, sliding it around her waist, and pulling her body firmly against mine. Barely audible, I heard, and felt, her gasp, knowing she could feel my desire for her, only her.

Swaying my hips to the music, I started moving against her, keeping my grip on her tight. Her body betrayed her when she started matching mine, rubbing her firm, yet tiny body against me. Spinning her, I pulled her back flush with my front, grinding my arousal into her. Her hands reached back, gripping my hips. She shoved her ass into me, teasing me each time she swayed against me. I wanted to take her, claim her as ours.

Leaning my lips down to her ears, I chuckled, "Baby, do you feel what you do to me?"

"Not me," she gasped, stepping away. Forcefully, I dragged her back against me. "Jay!"

"You, Alice," I hissed, grinding my pelvis into her backside. "Only you."

Turning her once again in my arms, I brought my hand up to the back of her head, weaving my fingers through her long, dark hair. Tilting her head back, Alice lifted her eyes up to mine, leaving her hands resting on my chest. Letting a heavy breath slip between her lips, she turned, stepping away from me. Grabbing her arm, I spun her back toward me, crushing my lips down onto hers. Crying out, she tried to push my chest, but I held her firmly against me, deepening the kiss..Gripping my shirt in her hands, she seemed to be giving into to me. However, a moment later, she wiggled out of my arms, bringing her hand up to slap me, striking hard.

"You don't get to kiss me," she snapped, turning and running out of the bar.

For a moment I stood there, frozen, feeling nothing but the sting of her tiny hand on my face, and wondering why this woman drove us insane. Snapping out of my daze, I chased after her, but she climbed into a cab before I could get to her. Driving off, it felt like she took our heart with her. Damn her and damn myself for letting go of my control with her.

"Boss?" I turned finding Angela, standing behind me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I snarked, gesturing back inside the bar. "Get back to work."

Giving me a look, Angela went back inside. Pulling my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, I lit another one watching the cars drive passed me. Running one hand through my hair, I headed back inside, trying to understand why Alice made my heart ache.

**-XXX-**

I stood in front of the window in my office, over looking the parking lot. One hand rested on the glass, while the other was shoved into the pocket of my black dress pants. The sun lowered itself in the sky, caressing the buildings, hugging them like a warm winter blanket. Ironic since we were in the middle of summer. Pushing off the glass, I went back over and sat down behind my desk, leaning back in my chair. Like I've done every day since I met her, my mind drifted off to Alice.

She'd been haunting our dreams, beckoning us toward her, but never letting us catch her. She was driving us mad with desire. Jas felt that we should let her go, wait for her to come to us. Never be the first to make a move. Whit's approach would have been to force her to acknowledge her hold on us. But I wanted her to want us, to need us, the way we wanted and needed her.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed away from my desk, gathering my belongings, and walked out of my office, locking the door behind me. Spinning around, I ran into someone, falling back against my door. The person I'd ran into dropped the arm full of folders they were holding, scattering papers all over the floor.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." I knelt down, trying to help them pick them up. It wasn't until a the dainty hand grabbed mine, that I looked up, seeing her right in front of me. "Alice."

"I've got this," she muttered, releasing my arm. Taking a deep breath, I handed her the stack I'd managed to gather. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" I blurted, clamping my mouth shut.

"I work here," she replied. "I just transferred to the pediatrics floor. I'm the new activities director." Looking up at my door, she let her eyes drop to mine. "You're a shrink. I thought you worked at the bar?"

"Child psychologist." I smiled. "And can't I do both?"

She shook her head, standing up. "I wouldn't have figured you to be someone who works with kids."

"Why?" I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, please, Jay. You came on pretty cocky in the bar," she scoffed.

"Yeah, well, you came off as a bitch," I snarked, walking away from her.

"Better a bitch, than letting some playboy use me," she spat. I stopped, looking over my shoulder at her. "Don't think I don't know your game, Jay."

"My game," I snapped, marching up to her. She gasped, stepping back. "I'm not playing any fucking game, Alice. All I want is a chance to get to know you, the real you, but you're too fucking stuck up to give me the chance!'

Raising her hand up, she tried to slap me again, but I caught it, pulling her flush with my chest. Grabbing the back of her head with my other hand, I crushed my lips down onto her for the second time, causing her to drop everything again. She tried to push me off of her, but when her lips parted, I knew she was ours. Slipping my tongue between her lips, I deepened the kiss, stumbling forward until she hit the wall. Her hand clenched the front of my shirt, delicious moans slipping out of her mouth. I belonged to her, too.

Tearing myself away from her, I stepped back, panting as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm here, Alice. Right here, asking you to give me a chance."

Leaving her leaning against the wall, I left, rushing into the elevator before I turned and took her right then and there. But I needed her to make the choice to want me enough to let go of any preconceived notions she had about us, or who we were.

**-XXX-**

Another couple of weeks passed in a haze. Every day I saw her at the hospital, working with the kids that resided on the floor. Sometimes, they'd be playing games, other times, they'd be drawing or making types of arts and crafts, doing whatever she could to make their stay in the hospital more manageable. The more we watched her, the more we wanted her, needed her. I'd sit in my office, listening to to her laugh, her soft tinkling giggles echoing down the hallway, burning into my soul. While I listened to the records from the previous days, I picked up the notes Jas and Whit had left for me. Most people would have found it disturbing to see their face on video doing things you didn't do, but for us it was the norm, so seeing a note in my writing that I didn't write wasn't strange to us.

Every time she saw me, she'd turn and rush off, giving me the cold shoulder. I wanted to scream at her to stop. I wanted to push her against the wall, take her body and heart, make her ours for good, but I didn't. I couldn't, not until I knew that she wanted us to feel her, to touch her, to love her.

After a long evening dealing with hearing children speak of horrors that would send most people over the edge, I locked my office, ready to go home. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat, that I realized someone stood behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Alice leaning against the wall across the hallway. Pulling my key out of my lock, I turned and faced her. She wore a short black pencil skirt, resting just above her knee, and looking like it had been painted on. Tucked into her skirt, she wore a white silk blouse, and a pair of black heels.

_Beautiful._

"Alice," I murmured, at the same moment she spoke, "Jay."

Laughing, I motioned for her to go first. She smiled."I wanted to apologize."

I waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Was that it?" I scoffed. She dropped her eyes. "What are you doing here, Alice?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she admitted, sounding ashamed for standing in front of me. Shaking my head, I walked away from her, not willing to stand there while she degraded the feelings she clearly felt. "Jay, wait!"

Stopping, I spun around. "What do you want, Alice?" I begged.

"I don't know," she cried out, throwing her hands up. "Every fucking day, I see you and all I can think about is how your lips felt against mine, your body pressed against me, and, goddamn it, Jay, I want you so fucking bad!"

"I'm right here, Alice," I laughed, placing my hand on my chest.

"But will you be there once you've gotten what you want from me?" she grumbled, shaking her head.

"You don't know what I want from you, because you've never listened to a word I've said," I muttered. "You think I'm looking for a quick piece of ass, but I'm not. I can get that at the bar any night of the week. Alice, I want to know you, to learn everything about you."

"Why?" she whispered, looking up at me with tears swimming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to her, placing my hand over her heart. "Jay."

"I don't know why," I replied, "but I'm captivated by you. You draw me to you and I want to fight it, to let you go, but I can't."

"I don't want you to let me go." She sighed, covering my hand with hers. Swallowing thickly, she looked into my eyes. "Not again."

Bringing my hand up to her face, I once again lowered my lips down onto hers. "Come home with me," I murmured. "Please."

Wordlessly, Alice nodded, allowing me to lead her to the elevator. As the doors shut behind us, I knew tonight would be a new beginning for us, all of us.

**-XXX-**

The house was dark when we pulled up into the driveway. I climbed out, rushing around to open Alice's door for her. She seemed surprised when I helped her out. I smiled, my momma didn't raise a fool. We knew how to woo a woman. A low chuckle vibrated through my chest, but whether Alice noticed or not, I couldn't be sure. Unlocking the front door, I pulled Alice in after me, kicking it closed.

Without making a sound, I led her through the house and upstairs to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. Turning back to her, I smiled, keeping the lights dim enough to set the mood. Picking up the remote off my bedside table, I turned on the radio, setting to a station that played soft jazz. Alice looked terrified as I dropped the remote, crossing the room to where she stood.

"You're beautiful." Bringing my hand up, I cupped her face, letting my fingers ease their way to the back of her head, where I pulled the clip out. Her raven hair, cascaded down, framing her face, and making her even more beautiful than she already was, leaving me in complete awe of her.

"Jay." She took a deep breath, leaning into my embrace. I could feel her body trembling. "Oh, Jay."

"I'll take care of you," I promised, sliding my fingers down her neck, until I reached the collar of her blouse. "Let me take care of you."

Alice's head fell back when I popped the first button, moaning as I reached for the second, then a third. Once I had all of them undone, I tucked my hands inside, pushing the silky material down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Sliding my free hand up her side, I cupped her ample mound through the sheer bra she wore, feeling her nipple harden beneath my fingers. She moaned, my length stirred in my pants, wanting to be let out to play with her.

I released her breast, only to reach behind her and remove her bra, dropping it down with her shirt. Sliding my hand down her back, I kept my eyes locked on hers, losing myself in her deep, butterscotch eyes. Reaching the top of her skirt, I popped the button, lowered the zipper, and pushed it down her hips, over her smooth skin, letting it pool at her feet. Dropping to my knees in front of her, I ran my hand up her calf, bending her leg at the knee so she could step out of her skirt. Reaching up, I gripped the sides of her matching white panties, and ghosted them down, leaving her standing naked in front of me.

_Magnificent_

Standing back up, I swept her off her feet, letting her pumps fall to the floor while I carried her over, laying her in the middle of my bed. Surrounded by the dark maroon sheets, her hair flared out under her, her pale, porcelain skin shimmered under me. Ripping off my shirt, I threw it behind me, not caring where it landed.

Alice giggled, propping herself up on her elbows. "Are you in a hurry?" she purred, when I kicked my pants off, leaving only my black boxers on. Her eyes drifted down, resting on the outline of my erection. When they widened, I chuckled, slipping my hands inside and pushing my underwear down. Size had never been our problem.

"I've been waiting for this for weeks," I growled, using lazy strokes on myself. "You don't know how many times I had to stop myself from taking you against one of the walls, or bending you over the nurses' desk." Alice shivered when I released my shaft, climbing on the bed so that I hovered over her. "Always teasing me with short skirts, tighter than skin pants."

"Jay," she moaned, placing her hands on my chest. "Promise me that you aren't just using me!"

"I plan to do a lot to your body tonight, but using you is not one of them." Dropping my lips down to her ear, I whispered, "Trust me, baby."

"I do," she gasped. Lifting my head up, I saw only truth in her eyes. "I do, Jay."

"Good," I murmured, slipping my finger into her, making sure she was ready for me. "Baby, I want this to be perfect, and before the nights over, I will taste you on my tongue, feel your lips wrapped around me as I fill your mouth, but right now, I need to be inside of you."

Pressing her hands against my chest, she groaned, "Take me."

Pulling my finger out of her, I grabbed a condom from the drawer, ripping the foil package and rolling the latex down, stifling my own moan. Gripping her leg, I lifted it, positioning it up on my hip, opening her even more for me. Slipping just the tip of myself into her warm heaven, I groaned, feeling her caressing me already. I knew she would hug me inside her, milking me for everything I'd give her. Crushing my lips onto hers, I thrust quickly, filling her to the brink.

Alice gasped against my frantic mouth, digging her nails into my shoulder. Pleasurable pain rocketed through me. I wanted more, so much more. Dropping my head into the crook of her neck, I started moving, going slow at first, but gaining speed as her body molded itself to mine. She welcomed me into her over and over, whimpering under me, begging me not to stop. We'd never stop needing her, wanting her, owning her. She'd always be ours, and, whether she knew it or not, we'd always belong to her.

"Jay," she cried, arching into me. Her walls tightened, drawing me into her deeper than before.

Grabbing her hands, I pinned them to the bed, driving into her harder, faster, taking what was rightfully ours. With each new thrust, she'd spasm around me, causing me to hit her at a different angle every time I shifted my hips into her. Securing both her hands under one of mine, I snaked my arm under her, lifting her off the bed, hitting her sweet spot. Clamping her thighs around my waist, she let go, falling over the edge with a shattering scream, "JAY!"

Slamming into her a dozen more times, I let go, finding my own release, and spilling into the latex wrapped around me. "Alice," I growled, nipping at her neck with my teeth as I rode out the pleasurable waves rocking through me.

Regretfully, I pulled out of her, disposing of the condom before laying back on the bed next to her. Alice curled up next to me, laying her hand on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, tugging the sheet up to cover us. Pressing my lips to top of her head, I shifted my eyes up to the camera behind the mirror, letting a playful smirk creep up, and whispered, "Never letting you go, baby. Not ever."

**A/N Welcome our pretties to our pervy, wicked world. Hope you enjoyed our mystery writer this week, see you all on the dark side of the moon, where you never know who you might find. **

**Directions to the review button can be found in Jas and Whit's notes. Special things happen when you hit the review-we might even write faster.  
><strong>

**Feel free to follow us on twitter WGWCollab**

**and Facebook at WritersGone Wild**


	3. Chapter 3  How it all began

**When We Became Me, Myself, and I **

_**Prologue for: Me, Myself, and I**_

_**by**_

**Writer's Gone Wild**

**Whit steps back in time to the begining. This was written for a compulation so sorry if it seems weird to see the begining. **

Gripping the worn porcelain, I tried not to puke in the gross bathroom sink I'd learned to hate. She'd finally done it, off'd herself on the crap. Too many times I'd caught her on the brink of OD'ing. This time I didn't make it.

"What the fuck!" I sneered, punching the mirror, shattering it.

The splintered cracks spread like the web of lies she'd fed me over the years. She'd lied about my birth, her death, and everything in between. Shifting my eyes down to the cuts on my knuckles, I should have felt the pain, but all I felt was disturbingly numb. A million memories haunted me, none of them pleasant. The echo of her cries, her monotone pleas for just one more hit replayed in rapid succession. It was always just one more with her.

My earliest recollection of my childhood was of her passed out on the tattered tweed couch with a needle hanging from her arm. That was on my fifth birthday. Having never experienced a birthday party, it shocked me that other kids' parents celebrated their births. Mine was just one more reason to get wasted.

I never had the simple things people take for granted. Cable TV didn't exist in our house. The phone only worked a handful of months throughout the year. We moved one step ahead of the electric company's shut off notices, and when that didn't work, she'd find out ways to convince the men sent to cut us off that it was more beneficial to leave it on. Computers were something made of fairy tales. Higher education came from running the streets, and I learned it well.

More often than not, our refrigerator sat empty. My pants were inches too short, my shirts were too snug, but she always had the money to get her next hit. My needs never mattered, only hers. I had no one to call Dad, just stray men floating through until she drained them of anything worth taking. No that it went to me, just one more shot in the needle. Shaking my head, I sighed. What it must feel like to be thought of as important enough to pay attention to.

Glaring back at my distorted reflection, I cackled. "What a bitch!"

Looking back at her through the broken mirror, I made my decision. Really, it turned out not to be too hard. I didn't have anything left here. Pushing away from the vanity, I stalked out of the bathroom, and into my tiny hole in the world. Gathering up what little I had and the few scraps of paper I'd discovered next to her body, I shoved it haphazardly into my bag, and shuffled out of the house, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Hitching my bag up on my shoulder, I walked way from my old life, away from the ghosts, and went searching for a better tomorrow, where me, myself, and I would live together as one. We'd never have to struggle again, I'd see to that.

Growing up in the dumps of Chicago, I knew my way around, how to get by undetected by those I didn't want to see me. I knew the moment the police found her lifeless body, they'd come looking for me, shit my prints were all over the place. I may not have much in the way of book smarts, but I was street wise, and I'd seen first hand what happens to the kids who get put in the system. I wouldn't allow myself to be like them. I was better than that. I'd prove it one way, or another.

By the time I got out of the city, the sun had set and darkness wrapped around me. Unlike most kids, I'd never been afraid of the dark. I embraced the solitude, my head was crowded enough. The stars shimmered above me, paving the way toward bigger and better times. A cocky smile curved upward on my face, things would be much different now. I'd be in charge.

I'd been walking for a few miles when an eighteen wheeler pulled to the side of the interstate. When the passenger door flew open, I took it as a sign that the driver wanted to give me a ride. Foolish, maybe, but it beat the hell out of walking across the country. Shifting my bag up on my shoulder I ran up to the semi, and climbed into the cab.

"Thanks for the ride," I mumbled, stashing my bag between my feet. I knew enough to be prepared to jump if this guy turned out to be a creep. Momma may have been a junkie, but she didn't raise no fool.

"Where ya headed, boy?" He shifted the truck into gear, pulling back out onto the highway.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked out the window, "Away from here."

Satisfied that he wasn't going to get more than that out of me, he turned his eyes back to the road, letting the subject drop. Giving the illusion that I was watching the road, I studied him, taking in as much as I could. He's what a person might call your average trucker, large and meaty. Curly, dark hair, matching eyes, and a thick neck, he looked like a lumberjack. His fingers were twice the size of mine, his skin dark and rough from a hard days work. Sitting on his left ring finger, was a simple gold wedding band.

"How long have you been married?" I quizzed.

A sly smile spread up his face, but he never looked away from the road. "Nearly twenty years."

Nodding my head, I looked out the window again. "How many of those years have you spent more than a week together?"

"Not as many as I'd like," he groused, speeding up.

For the next handful of hours, we rode in silence. Eventually, he turned on the radio in an effort to fill the void. More than once, I noticed him staring at the ring on his finger. I could almost see his mind working, replaying the few words we'd said to each other on our journey together. Perhaps, he was finally admitting what had been in front of him for too long. Just as the sun started breaking through the early morning clouds, he stopped outside of a small, mid-western town, resting both of his hands on the black, leather stirring wheel in front of him.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" he asked, worry lacing each word.

"I'm gonna be just fine," I replied, smiling. "How much longer on this trip?"

"Too long," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Take care of yourself. The world's a dangerous place."

Opening the door, I tossed my bag into the ground. "Believe me, I know."

I hopped out, closing the door behind me. Picking up my bag, I stepped off the side of the road and watched him drive away, heading off to where ever his own journey would take him. Turning, I headed into the small, quiet, farm town. It was one of those places you saw in the movies, where everyone knows everyone. Grimacing, I hoped my stop here would be fruitful. I needed to find myself.

Stopping downtown, I peered into the window, watching the television flicker with a commercial featuring ice cream. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in too long. Tearing my eyes away from the screen, I looked around, trying to plan my next move. Not like she'd left any money sitting around, I checked before running.

"What are you doing out here?" Turning to my left I saw an older lady stepping out of a small diner down the block. She waved at me. "Get in here, before they see you, boy."

Tightening my grip on my bag, I shuffled down the street, stepping inside the diner. Looking around, I barely managed to stifle my snort. The place looked like an old west show had exploded inside. Metal cutouts of horses, and cowboys hung on the walls. Saddles rested on the top of dark stained cabinets; a boot brush was bolted into the floor. On the post next to each booth, hooks had been attached for the men to hang their hats on.

"Why are you just standing there?" groused the old woman, yanking on my arm. I allowed her to pull me over to the counter, falling on the stool with a groan. For a tiny woman, she had a fucking horse wrangler's grip.

Her salt and peppered hair had been wrapped into a perfect bun on the back of her head. Barely standing over five foot, she moved quick for her age, considering she had to be pushing seventy. Looking around, she locked her beady, dark blue eyes on me, narrowing. Shifting on my seat, I winced when my stomach growled again.

"What's it gonna be, boy?" she jibed, moving around to other side of the counter.

"Coffee, black, please?" I replied, flashing her my most charming smile. I'd learned a long time ago how to flirt with women, even those old enough to be my grandmother.

Shaking her head, she turned, picking up an empty coffee cup, and setting it in front of me. While she filled my cup, she eyed me closely, like she was trying to put together a puzzle. "Have I seen you before?"

"Don't think so, ma'am." Clearing my throat, I picked up my cup and took a sip, moaning at the heavenly taste.

"Hummm, 'kay. Well, word of the wise, get what you came here for and get out before Preacher Cullen and his wife see you. They're not the nicest folks." Lifting an eyebrow, she shifted her eyes between me and the door, telling me not to waste any time.

"Thanks for the warning. They live on what side of town exactly?" I pressed, trying not to sound to arrogant.

"The south side. Only white house around there." Opening the drawer to the register, she pulled out a few twenty dollar bills, sliding them across the counter to me. Before I could protest, she shook her head, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the money, shoving it into my back pocket.

Taking her hint, I went to see where it would lead me. Who knew it would lead me to find myself? Heading her warning, I didn't hang long in the sleepy shit hole. Once I had one more piece to the puzzle that made up my life, I was gone.

Grabbing a greyhound bus, I headed to the next stop on the trail of discovery: Las Vegas, City of Sin. And Lord knows I had enough of them under the belt. It was a little disturbing at first seeing more than one reflection in the morning mirror. It shouldn't have surprised me that my mind made room for the extra me, so I decided not to fight it. Being in Vegas also allowed me to let loose and discovered that I enjoyed the sexual pleasures of both men and women.

Sitting in the Casino Royale all the pieces fell into place. One encounter with Rosalie Hale was enough to convince us we needed to leave. Turned out cheating at cards was a nifty trick to have. By the time Vegas blew into a distant memory, we had yet one more personality to merge into our new world and enough money to do it very comfortably. Me, myself, and I were ready to set out and make our own existence as one entity.

With a huge bank roll, buying a car for cash under the name Jasper Whitlock III was easy. We headed to sunny Miami in the red, convertible Mustang. For the first time in my life, we had a home, a life away from the streets, and most of all we had each other to wake up to. Sure sharing the mirror was a little difficult but we made do.

**A/N Such a strange begining! but there it is, how Me, Myself, and I became one. Feel free to send us some love.**


	4. Chapter 4 Jas Has His Say

**Disclaimer: No we don't own Twilight or any and or parts of it. We will promise to twist the hell out of it and keep you guess. Think you have it figured out? Maybe you do and maybe you don't!**

**Jas Has His Say**

Seven-fifteen. If we left now, we'd have plenty of time to stop for a cup of coffee, while getting another look at the pretty brunette barista that worked at the coffee shop. She'd only been there a couple months. _I'd _overheard her telling a co-worker she needed the job to cover what her scholarships and grants couldn't. _I_ understood that. A lucky hand at the tables had ensured that all of our expenses would be covered without taking out loans. But there was a time when we'd found ourselves barely scraping by. _I _always shoved a large tip in her jar when she worked. She might not know who it came from, but she seemed to appreciate it. Or, at least, she'd told others she did.

Bella, that's her name. Short for Isabella, she'd told a friend and we'd made note of it. She was an English Lit major, working on her junior year. Originally from a small town in Washington State, her parents were divorced and she came to Florida to be closer to her mom. Since _I_ usually stopped for coffee, I knew more about her, but I always made sure to share. We shared everything, anyway.

For weeks I'd tried to find the courage to talk to her, to ask her out. Whenever I stopped for coffee, she always had a welcoming smile, one that seemed to offer the invite for more. We fought over who would approach her, but I managed to stay in control — or so I thought.

She offered me the same smile, but I saw a trace or reticence in her eyes. Doing a mental inventory, I checked to make sure everything was perfect before leaving the house.

Brushed hair — check.

Brushed teeth — check.

Pants and shoes — check.

Glasses — check.

Nothing was amiss that would give her pause. Thanking her when she handed over the cup, I found a corner table to watch the sights before having to rush off to the office.

People were strange. They do some of the most random shit when they think no one was watching. Take the guy who sat behind the potted palm every day, for example. He thought no one saw the way he ogled every pair of tits that walked by, but we noticed. Or the skinny girl with the purple hair; she appeared almost emaciated under the voluminous black hoodie she seemed to live in. From the seemingly bottomless, oversized book bag that she protected as if it held the nuclear launch codes, she'd dig out battered teabags to use in cups of complimentary hot water. Though she never ordered any food, she had no problems devouring the "complimentary" sandwiches that were often delivered to her. Only we knew who paid for them.

The musings were interrupted when someone paused in front of the window, blocking the ray of sun that always warmed this spot. Looking up into Bella's beautiful face, I noted her perplexed expression. Her large, brown eyes sought something, though I wasn't sure what. She motioned to the chair, and then sat when I nodded in acquiescence. Gnawing her bottom lip, she appeared to be weighing her words, so I waited. And waited. Knowing I'd be late if I didn't leave soon, I sat up, clearing my throat. The sudden movement startled her, bringing her out of her contemplation.

"I suppose you've changed your mind, then?" Confused, I didn't say anything, hoping she'd continue and enlighten me. "I mean, I know you said maybe, but I was hoping you meant it, especially since you came in at a time that you normally don't to ask me. But then you never asked for my phone number or anything, so I didn't know . . ." The initial tumble of words subsided when Bella had to draw a breath, then she continued at a slower pace. "If you didn't change your mind, though, then yes, I'm free on Friday and I would love to go to the movies."

"I didn't change my mind. I'm just distracted — big project at work." I covered my shock at the interference in my choices, responding with more enthusiasm. "Of course I meant it. Let me get your number, I need to get to the office. I'll call you this evening, though — if that's okay?"

We exchanged phones, plugging our own information in, and then I stood to head out the door. I dropped my trash in the receptacle, before turning to say goodbye to Bella. She still sat at the table, her hands tucked in her apron pocket, while she studied my appearance.

"You know, I've seen you in a suit or casual office clothes, but the leather jacket you had on yesterday seemed to suit you, too. I like that you allow all the facets of your personality to shine." She nodded toward the door. "You'd better hurry; I didn't mean to make you late."

Offering her a wave, I dashed out the door and broke into a run so I'd get to the office in time. The steady pounding of my feet on the pavement matched that of my heart. I had a date with Bella! The excitement was underscored with a tinge of anger at the blatant disregard for my wishes. They never let me handle anything, always emerging when they think it's getting too hard. Normally, I'd let it slide, but not this time. I'd make sure they knew my displeasure.

—MMI—

By the end of the day, my nerves were on edge, strung out from the anxiety of Bella's revelation. More than once, I'd paced my office, my hands alternating between tugging my hair and shoving deep in my pocket. I thought I'd been managing better; they hadn't had to interfere as much anymore. Not like in the beginning when they mingled in everything I did. Frustrated, I tried to recall any lapses in my carefully scheduled days. What else had we said, even done when I'd been unaware?

During my walk home, my eyes concentrated on each step I took. I muttered to myself, working up the courage to face the mirror. I didn't miss the wide berth people took in passing me. Though, I didn't have it in me to give a shit at the moment. When I approached our street, I slowed up, the house looming in front of me.

_Don't be stupid! You can account for every minute of today. _

The problem was: I couldn't for the day before.I'd had a meeting — one I was running late for — but after that there was nothing.

I unlocked the front door, opening it slowly, before chiding myself for being a pussy. Stepping into the foyer, I dropped my key ring in the bowl on the side table, and slipped off my shoes. I nudged them together, aligning them perfectly side by side, before pushing them to their usual spot. At least some things could be normal.

After my mad dash to work, compounded by the roiling tension caused by what Bella said at the coffee shop, I knew a hot shower would help me unwind. Instead, I veered off to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. Twisting off the cap, I dropped it in the trash can, and sucked down half the icy, smooth lager. Liquid courage. Somehow, I doubted it would help. Finishing off the bottle, I threw it in the recycle bin, wincing at the clink of glass hitting glass. _Did I have a beer last night? _At this point, it didn't matter, the damage had been done.

Loosening my tie while I trudged up the stairs, I finished undressing in my room, before walking naked into the en-suite. I reached in and turned on the shower, setting the water as hot as I could stand it, all the while avoiding my reflection in the mirror. I needed the shower first before I could deal with the other shit.

I opened the glass door to step into the billowing, encompassing steam that escaped. Allowing the sweltering heat to envelope me, I felt the pounding spray begin to melt the knots of tension in my body. Once I'm able to flex my neck a little more freely, I systematically attended to my ablutions, returning to the restorative powers of the spray when I'd finished. Bracing my hands against the wall, I stood, head hung between my shoulders, not moving until the water began to turn cold.

Unable to stall any longer, I turned off the water and pulled a towel from the rack outside the door. After whisking away the moisture on my body, I swiped a clear spot on the mirror. _Time to face the music, assholes_.

Starring into the cleared surface, I took note of what Bella saw when she looked at us: shaggy blond hair, worn a bit longer than fashionable, cornflower blue eyes that shrouded a multitude of secrets, lips fuller than you see on most men. At just over six feet, our stature was built lean, but with muscles defined by years of physical activity without being overdone by frequent trips to the gym. A smirk curved at the corners of my lips. Most days glasses were worn, while on others, contact lenses were chosen.

"I'm sure you think this is funny, don't you?" I snarled, staring into the mirror. "How many times did I say that I'd handle it?"

Wiping the condensation off the glass, I continued, "I felt like a fool, sitting there with no clue to what she was talking about. A warning would have been nice. At least that way, I could have been . . . smoother or something."

I laughed the sound echoing in the cavernous bathroom. "Good thing it worked out. Next time, when I tell you to back the fuck off, do it. Now, unless there is anything else I need to know, I am going to bed."

With my smirk still on my face, I pushed away from the vanity and walked into my bedroom. I didn't bother putting on any boxers or pajamas. Nothing was secret here, anyway. Sliding in under my blankets, I tucked one arm under my head and let the other drape across my chest. Friday night, Bella would become _ours_.

—MMI—

Friday came sooner than I expected, and once again I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I'd agonized over what I should wear. Jeans and a graphic tee? Slacks and a dress shirt? The black leather she'd comment about the other day? Ultimately, I'd compromised and chosen to wear a pair of designer jeans and a nice dress shirt, figuring I'd embrace everything equally. Taking a deep breath, I pushed off the counter and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the house with only one thought in my head: Bella.

She was all I could think of: every dream, every fantasy consisted of her and her alone. Each morning, I'd walk into the coffee shop and order my drink. She'd smile and ask if we were still on for our date. It was all I could do not to jump over the counter and claim her. Instead, I smiled and said, "Of course," or some varied affirmation that I'd keep my word.

Bella had texted me directions to her apartment, a small one-bedroom in one of the less than savory areas in the city. The streets were littered with trash and broken down cars being propped up on cement blocks. Graffiti covered most of the buildings; several of them had windows busted out. Those who took the time to do anything about them had covered them in cardboard and duct tape. My first thought was to make sure she spent as little time there as she could. Hopefully, after tonight, she'd be with us, where she belonged.

Talking the stairs to the second floor, I found apartment 210 easy enough. I'd barely knocked when the door was pulled open and there in front of me stood Bella. My Bella. Our Bella. She looked incredible. Her dark hair had been left down, the natural curl in the ends causing it to caress her body. The warm summer air had her in a short denim mini skirt, and a red tank top that did nothing to hide the curves around her breasts. My cock hardened, and my instincts screamed for me to press her against the wall and take her, to have her screaming my name when she came.

"Jas? Hello, earth to Jas?" Bella laughed, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." I shifted nervously. "Sorry. Wow, you look incredible, Bella."

The sexiest tint of pink shaded her cheeks. "Thank you. So do you. I have to admit, I was wondering if you'd really show up."

"Why?" I asked.

Bella stepped out of her apartment and locked her door. Hooking her arm in with mine, she dragged me toward the stairs. "Oh, come on, Jas. It took you weeks to ask me out. And when you did, you were kind of a jerk."

I winced. _Fucker._

"But," she continued, "I knew that wasn't the real you, and that's the man I wanted to go out with."

Once we reached the street, I jerked on her elbow, turning her to face me. She had that damn lip back between her teeth, her eyes wide with enjoyment. "And what kind of man do you think I am?"

"I don't know, sweet and kind, at least when you want to be. There's so much about you that I don't know, yet I feel this need to figure you out. It sounds crazy, I'm sure, but I can't stay away from you, Jas."

Inhaling a sharp breath, I leaned my forehead down against hers. "You should."

"Yeah, I probably should," she agreed. "But I'm not, so deal with it."

I couldn't stop myself. Her lips were moving, words pouring from between them, and all I could think about was what it'd feel like to kiss them. Leaning in, I captured them with mine, relishing in the feeling of her mouth on mine. Bella moaned, giving me the opportunity to explore freely. My hands were clutching onto any part of her, desperate to get closer to her. She talked of needing to know me; I felt the same urgency to feel her.

"Jas!" she called once again, waving her hand in front of my face. Stepping backward, I realized that I'd just imagined kissing her. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I lied. _No big deal, just having hallucination. Just call my shrink. _"We'd better get to the theater before the movie starts. Don't want to miss the coming attractions."

"My favorite part," Bella giggled, sliding her hand down my arm and weaving her fingers in with mine.

We made it just in time. Bella went to save us a couple of seats while I bought us a bucket of popcorn and a couple of sodas: diet for her and regular for me. The auditorium was dark when I walked in. I squinted, searching for Bella in the throng of people. It wasn't until I heard a giggle behind me that I realized I'd passed her. Looking over my shoulder, I saw her sitting in the last row, snuggled in the corner where nobody would dare see us. _Sexy, little minx._

"You were hiding," I growled, falling into the seat next to her. Bella smirked and pressed her body against mine. Her hand glided across my chest as she reached for her drink. "Bella."

"I'm really thirsty, Jas," she purred. Her lips wrapped around her straw, and my dick twitched. "Mmmm, refreshing."

"I bet," I gritted out, trying to ignore the throbbing shaft inside my boxers.

The previews started, causing Bella to giggle and lean back in her seat. I handed her the popcorn and tried to adjust myself without her seeing. The gasp she released told me that I hadn't been successful. This time, I smirked and winked at her. She could tease us all she wanted. We always got the girl in the end.

I couldn't focus on the movie, the scenes flashed in front of me, but with Bella sitting next to me, her arm brushing against mine every time she grabbed a handful of the buttery kernels, my attention was solely on her. I watched, envious of each piece that she tossed into her mouth. I wanted to be in there, to feel her tongue gliding along me. The feel of her throat closing around my shaft, I moaned and once again, adjusted the erection I'd been sporting for too long.

Halfway through the movie, Bella leaned over, her breath tickling the outside of my ear. My heart began to race. Bella slid her hand down my arm, over my hand to my crotch. My dick twitted. She giggled.

"Sweetheart," I warned as she began to stroke my bulge.

"Is that for me, Jas?" She hummed against the side of my neck, the vibrations shot straight to my cock. "I knew you'd be big. The quiet ones always are."

"Bella, sweetheart," I growled, covering her hand with mine, but making no effort to stop her.

She laughed, before licking from the base of my neck up to my ear. "I can't help but wonder if you taste as good as I've imagined."

I whimpered. Motherfucking whimpered.

Bella slid her hand out from under mine, but before I could complain, she tugged on the zipper of my jeans. Less than a minute later she had my dick out and her lips wrapped around the tip.

"Fuck, sweetheart," I grunted, my fingers finding their way into her hair.

This time Bella moaned, sliding me further into her mouth until I was nestled against the back of her throat. I tried to keep my breathing regular, as not to draw any attention that this goddess was sucking my cock. Over and over, Bella bobbed her head up and down, each time taking me in deeper. I'd been on the verge of a release since she opened her apartment door — fuck since the first day I saw her in the coffee shop — that I could already feel my balls begin to churn. My grip on her hair tightened, begging her not to stop, to swallow my load, but not wanting to force her if that wasn't her thing. Not every woman enjoyed the taste of a man's spunk on their tongue.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm close," I whispered, frantically trying to keep my hips down. Instead of pulling back, Bella flattened her palms on my thighs, plunging me down her throat once more. That was all it took for me let go, filling her mouth. "Holy fucking shit."

Once she'd manipulated every drop out of me, Bella leaned back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The smile on her face had me reeling. Never had I'd encountered someone who sucked cock like that — especially on a first date.

I must have been too quiet because her smile dropped. "Jas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . ."

Leaning over, I crushed my lips against her, swallowing the rest of her words. She moaned, opening her mouth for me to explore. I could taste myself on her tongue, something that I'd always enjoyed.

However, before I could deepen the kiss too much, someone grabbed my arm, yanking me away from her and out of my seat. I looked in horror as one of the theater employees shined his flashlight between me and Bella. It was then that I realized my fly was still open and my cock, though not hard anymore, was still exposed.

"Leave now," she hissed, drawing the attention of everyone inside the cinema. "And never show your face here again!"

"Don't worry, we won't be," Bella snarked, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "This place is shit. Hardly enough room to work with."

I burst out laughing, following her through the lobby while trying to tuck myself back inside my pants. Oh, Bella would be a handful — that much I knew.

**We know, we know. Long time no update! Our writers have been busy with Whit, Jas, and Jay. Yummy, these boys sure do like to play ;) Do us a favor, and let our writer know how you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 A Very Whit Christmas

**A Very Whit Christmas**

**A Toy's 4 Tot's Outtake Donation from Writer's Gone Wild Collaboration of Me, Myself, and I**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, we just twist it into something else! Happy Holidays! **

**Warning: Slash and proud of it. Don't like it? Definitely don't read this. ;)**

**Pairing: Jasper and Edward**

**J. Whitlock's POV**

I wanted this Christmas to be different from all my other years. It was new for me to actually celebrate the holiday. My mother had more important things to do than spend it with me, or her money for the matter. Just one more thing her drug habit took from me.

I wanted the perfect holiday with Edward. It would be the first for us since we met only three months ago. Staring at the monitors feeding in from the main floor, I pondered his recent behavior. He seemed a little off lately. The nights between his visits spaced out. Deep down I knew he thought of himself as my plaything. That was the furthest from the truth. The weekend before Christmas would be one he'd never forget.

I knew his knock the minute he rapped on my office door. "Come in, Edward."

Peeking his head in, he looked nervous. "Angela said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, lover, I need to talk to you."

His whole body tensed under my gaze. I wanted it to tense around my cock, but that would have to wait until we talked. Nodding, he moved into my office, his eyes stealing a glance at the neatly made bed. Before Edward, the bed served to let me fuck anyone of interest from the club and allow me to sleep there should I get drunk while working. Now it was my heaven with my lover. Edward seemed even more distant than ever tonight. Leaving my desk, I moved to his side, taking his hand in mine.

"We need to talk." His shoulders slumped at my words.

He huffed. "Right, because it wouldn't be the holidays without a proper dumping."

I froze gripping his hand tighter and dragged him to the bed. Shoving him onto it, I sneered, "You're not allowed to dump me!"

"I – I thought you called me here to dump me." He blanched.

"Why the hell would you think that, lover?" I groused, crawling onto the bed.

"I saw you with her . . ." I had to think quickly to which one he saw _me_ with.

"And what do you think you saw?" I nuzzled his neck hoping to distract him.

He whimpered. "You were watching a tiny brunette at the hospital."

"So now you know _I_ have a day job. She was working with one of the kids _I _council. I should have told you about it."

Dragging his hips to me earned me a mind-numbing moan from him. "Are you replacing me with her?"

"No one takes your place. I don't want you to worry about it, but now, you know why when you wake up here I'm gone." Leaning in, I captured his lips with mine. "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"I had to make a delivery there. One of the driver's wives delivered their baby early so I had to fill in."

Edward had told me about the delivery company he inherited. The wonderful images of him bending over in tight gray shorts had been filed into my spank bank. Not that I had too many uses for it, but ya' just never know.

"As long as you're not sick. We have special plans for Christmas, but first –" I murmured, slipping my hand over his jean clad dick.

I grabbed his belt, tugging his hips. Fisting his shirt, I pushed it up to reveal the fine hairline stretching down below his waistband. Leaning in, I undid his pants while I kissed around his navel.

"Oh…" Oh was right!

His hips jerked forward when I fucked his belly button with my tongue. Sliding his pants down past his ass, I pulled him closer. His cock sprung forward tapping me on the throat as it twitched in anticipation. Licking down the line of short brown curls, I drew him into my mouth.

"Fuck!"

Looking up, I watched as his head lolled against the bed. His tantalizing lips hung open as I started taking him in further. He intertwined in my hair guiding me, but I didn't need guidance. I'd done this enough to know what would make any man happy; however, when it came to Edward, I worked him twice as hard. I didn't want him getting loving from anyone except me.

I reached up, caressing his sack. "Whit." He groaned when his long, hefty cock hit the back of my throat.

In the three months since I seduced him, not once had he come to the club and not gone to bed happy. Only having him on Friday and Saturday nights in the club wore thin on me. I wanted him during the day, too. The thought of having him in my bed at home one day soon sent shivers down my spine. Only problem, I couldn't guarantee who he'd wake up to, Jas, Jay, or me.

Edward started shifting his hips faster in search of release. "I'm–I'm gonna–I'm gonna cum!"

Opening my throat, I swallowed around his shaft drawing the pulses down my throat. I didn't stop until he ceased shuddering against me. He sighed as I licked him clean.

Pulling away, I saw the content smile playing on his lips. "Feel better, lover?"

"Yes, but, what about you?" he worried.

Crawling up to hover over him, I ground myself against him so he'd know I wanted him. "Later, I wanted you happy while I finish up working." I cackled, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"So what sort of plans did you have in mind?" His fingers slipped through the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Friday at six sharp be at The Fairmont Olympic Hotel. We have reservations until Sunday, and our time will be well used."

"Really? That's so–expensive."

"When will you learn money is no object to me when it comes to making you happy? So, you're sure there wasn't another reason you thought I'd be dumping you?" My five o'clock shadow tickled his neck.

"Jessica might have mentioned people always break up over the holidays. Do I have to leave? I sort of want to crash here until you're done." Sliding away from him, I laughed.

"Perfect. Let me go get their asses in gear then your ass is mine. Edward, don't listen to Jessica. She has no idea what she's talking about when it comes to me." I wiggled my eyebrows.

A new lust burned in his emerald, hooded eyes. It must be the season that had me so playful with Edward. All I knew was with him everything seemed different.

Little did he know I was fuming mad on the inside. That bitch had to go! Her job was gone after the New Year. I didn't have time to train someone before then and we'd be packed for our yearly New Year's Eve party. The owners would be here and I couldn't risk any newbie screwing up.

**Edward's POV**

Friday couldn't come quick enough. For the first time in weeks I was desperate. I'd been twisting inside ever since I saw Whit at the hospital. My body ached to go to him, to take him in my arms, until I saw his target. He gazed at the tiny sprite from the hallway. The fury and fear crept into my soul. His mannerisms screamed that he wanted her. How was that possible? Whit never hid he was gay, yet standing there he seemed—dare I say it—straight. I spit from the hospital before I could lose my lunch.

Jessica didn't help with regaling Whit's previous conquests. She told me, in no uncertain terms, I'd be gone by Christmas, that he'd never had an interest for anyone long term, and I'd never be able to hold his attention.

I'd spent weeks mentally preparing myself for the break off. Were we even a couple? He never said whether we were or not. Maybe Kiss off was a better term? Either way I was ready to get the boot in my ass.

When I thought the time had finally come, he floored me with his stern tone, blazing eyes, and possessive sneers. Now that's the domineering asshole I knew and loved. WAIT! Did I just say I love Whit? Fuck me six ways to Sunday! I'm in love with the asshole!

That sent me spiraling the week before our weekend. I had him to myself for two nights and days. Could that be long enough to make him fall in love with me, too?

Every day at lunch, I ran around setting up the perfect seduction. Not sure what to expect I tried to be prepared for anything. Whit was as unpredictable as New England weather. On Wednesday he sent me a surprise. Hidden in my office, I flushed as I opened the red box and tissue paper to find a pair of black silk boxers. The note simply said: _Dress pretty for me_.

J. Whitlock may not be a Dom, but he was the Master of my heart. That realization didn't come easy, but now that I knew, I wanted to show him how much he meant without saying the words. Conversations were never our strong suits. We preferred body language as our way of speaking.

A trip to Relay Erotica was in order. If he liked being so damn domineering then two could play that game. Relay Erotica had been something I found on one of the days I had to actually do deliveries. I preferred to hide behind the desk and not the wheel.

As every other time I perused the shelves of kink, Mike eye-fucked me from behind the counter. _Not happening shithead. _Biting my lip, I pondered over the selection of different lubes. Nothing stuck me, so I settled for our usual brand and moved on.

They did however, have a very cool holiday selection. It took my full lunch hour to find just the right items. For starters, I found an eight inch long Candy Cane Glass Dildo. Where women could get double penetration out of the cane's unique curve, for men it meant the short tip could stimulate the prostate. The smooth, thick shaft promised to be perfect for filling. One could only hope!

Whit always had his own latex, but when I saw the Christmas Condoms Christmas wreath, I had to have them. The green colored condoms said: "If its mistletoe you're underneath, be sure to have your Christmas sheath." A package of fifty should last long after the three days were over, though you never know.

I was giddy and hard by the time I found the Candy Ball Gag! The 1½" red, cherry-flavored gag ball with a string harness looked like it would yummy and included a FREE black love mask. Stopping by the bondage selection, I had considered a pair of fur lined hand cuffs. In the end I went with the black Pleasure Tape instead. It was non-stick and easily removable, even from hair. Well that's what the packaging said.

I'd never had so much fun shopping in my life. With my arms loaded, I headed for the counter. Sitting on the counter near the register sat a Fantasy Door Swing. The two heavy duty adjustable harnesses and durable acrylic tubes guaranteed to hold up to 300 lbs. With easy instructions as just drape over the top of the door opening, close door, and lock, I was sold. The possibilities were endless.

Mike looked near feral as he filled the two large red gift bags with my purchases. I had to admit those weren't my usual purchases. Until Whit I'd only bought lube and porn. Tearing the bags from his hands, I grinned. I knew he watched me leave, but I didn't care. In four hours I'd be with Whit for the weekend.

~0~0~0~0~0~

I couldn't take it anymore and arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes early. Patience was a virtue I didn't possess. Stopping short of the room number the desk clerk gave me, I huffed, stretching my shoulders. The nervousness that had settled in my stomach had grown with each step toward the room. The red bags weighed heavily in my hands. What if he hated the idea?

Just as I raised one hand to knock the door flew open. "Lover, what are you doing out here?" His devilish grin melted my insides. The lust from his eyes raked over my body. "Move it, Edward, unless you want everyone on the floor to see me fucking you out here?"

That imagery was detrimental to my raging hard on. Grabbing my red tie with the blinking Christmas lights on it, he dragged me into the room, pushing me against the wall and caged me there. My eyes locked on his and refused to blink.

"Why are you nervous, lover? Three months later and you're still a deer caught in the headlights when you arrive." My eyes floated shut when he leaned in and kissed below my ear.

"I keep waiting for the time when you send me away." Sighing, he took my hand and led me to the luxurious, queen sized bed covered in cream colored linen.

"That's not going to happen. If I was going to do that, I'd be long gone by now. You've gotten closer to me than anyone else," he purred, his hand creeping lower. "The things I do with you . . . just you."

He open-mouth kissed the bump of my Adams Apple when I gulped. "You like that, don't you? Knowing this is solely yours?" He ground his steel rod into my thigh as he pushed us to lie on the bed.

My heart hammered in my chest. "Yes." I whimpered when he pulled away.

"We better eat before we have our dessert." He laughed, tapping my disappointed pout.

Groaning, I rose and followed him to the table set up in the corner. I swear he sashayed his hips just to torment me. That glorious ass of his was spectacular. Tonight he didn't wear his usual leather. Pity. He did; however, look dreamy in his white button down, black jeans, and snakeskin cowboy boots.

I'd never had the desire to top any one before, but with Whit, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Whit preferred to always top and that was fine with me.

Laughing, he pulled a bottle of Dom Perignon from the chilling bucket. I shucked off my jacket, placing over the chair next to the table. He nodded to the flutes while he readied to pop the top. A smile crept across my cheeks. With true expertise he pulled the cork filling the room with a pop. I caught the overflow with the flutes.

He snatched up the champagne I handed him. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Whit." Tapping our flutes, we laughed and took a sip.

"Sit, lover. We're going to have a relaxing dinner here tonight. This is going to be our Christmas Eve." He slid into the chair opposite mine.

"I'm sorry you have to work over the holidays. I have to visit family or I'd be there with you."

Shaking his head, he disregarded it, "I'm used to it. Having you here with me, now, is all that matters. We'll have New Year's."

Lifting the silver cover revealed a gourmet meal of Lobster, a baked potato, and salad. I nearly drooled on myself. We took our time eating and just talking about our days. An easiness filled the room. That was what we'd been missing. For dessert: chocolate dipped strawberries. Having them hand fed by Whit: priceless.

His focus locked on my lips when I licked his fingers clean. "I think we need to get into that bed," he growled, leaping from his seat.

"Be right back. I'll get ready in the bathroom." I dashed by grabbing one of the red gift bags.

His note said to dress pretty and I had worn the silk boxers he sent. Slamming the door, I put the bag on the counter. The nervousness had returned with a vengeance. I stripped out of my clothes and took a few deeps breaths. Taking one last look in the mirror I grabbed the bag and opened the door. From his hiss I'd say he liked them on me.

"Whatcha got there, lover?" He flipped down the covers for me.

"Well, I was hoping you might like these. If you don't that's okay, I—I just thought they might be fun." I extend the bag to him and crawled in.

Pulling the items from the bag, he said nothing. His features froze. I slumped my shoulders. He hated them. Before I could apologize he pinned me to the sheets.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he growled, biting my earlobe.

"God yes!" I whimpered when I felt how hard he rubbed his cock against mine.

With one last grin he slipped on the blindfold and flipped me over roughly. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of doing this to you."

Tugging my arms across my back, he pushed me further into the mattress. The sounds of him tearing the pleasure tape sent shivers down my spine. Each wrapping of the tape secured me from resisting him. Once my hands were done, he nudged up my knees, pushing them under me before he tapped them at the ankles.

"Fucking perfect." He hummed, caressing my ass cheeks. "Now, lover, once this gag is in I'm not going to be able to hear if something is wrong. Your safety and comfort come first, so if you want me to stop at any time shake your head no."

"I trust you." I nodded.

"Open up." He shoved in the candy ball when I did as he asked. "Damn, you look pretty right now." His fingers traced my spine setting it ablaze.

Aligning our thighs, he pinned mine between his. I was a panting mess when he popped open the lube. My dick started leaking from being hard for so long. His slick finger dipped into me slowly. When he added a second digit my thighs started quivering from the anticipation of what would soon be coming.

The cherry flavor started filling my mouth. I licked at the candy trying to distract myself. His lips kissed my neck and shoulders as he tore the package of the condom open. While his fingers stretched me, the sounds of his stroking his shaft echoed in my ears. He shifted, grabbing my hips and lining himself up. Oh I wished I could have seen how beautiful he was when he inched in.

"Always so tight." He gasped.

Pulling back, he slammed straight in. The sensations he invoked with each grunted thrust had me whimpering for more. His panted breaths washed over my slick back. I'd have bruises from the death grip his fingers had on my hips. It would be worth it. In and out, harder and harder, filling and pulling back, he hit all the right spots.

My mouth would have been a parched desert if the gag hadn't kept it wet. Pulling my hair, he lifted my head and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue licked at the candy.

"You're my favorite flavor." He hissed, sucking and biting on my lips.

I was on the verge of losing it when he reached around and enveloped my throbbing length in his hand. "My poor lover, so hard and needy for me."

Whit had that right, I was ready to explode, each stroke pushed me to the precipice. His movements jerked as the sounds of our skin slapping together filled the room.

"Cum, lover," he bellowed, slamming into me.

His words went straight to my cock and one stroke later I released in his hand. My body withered beneath his as he, too, found his climax. Slumping onto me, he sighed and pulled out of me.

"Don't move. Let me clean you up." I nodded.

When he came back and removed the blindfold. I finally got to see his worried gaze. "Did I hurt you?"

Taking out the candy, we both saw I'd begun biting on it. "No. It was all I could have hoped for." I laughed.

Once he removed the tape and messaged the lines I'd caused in my thrashing, he took me into his arms. "That was the best Christmas gift I've ever received. Thank you." This time when he kissed me it was sweet and soft.

I snuggled against his chest when he pulled us down to the bed. Tonight had been perfect. As I slipped to sleep I knew things were different now.

~0~0~0~0~0

"Edward, I want to give you something." He moaned, his morning erection profanely pressed against my ass.

He pulled back when I tried to give him more friction. "Roll over," his voice was laced with a new tenor.

Flipping over, I propped myself up on my elbow. Nothing could have prepared me for the new lust in his eyes. Something was different this morning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I want to give you something I've never given anyone." With that he rolled over onto his back and pushed his cock against my throbbing dick. "Just once I want to know how I make you feel."

Digging my fingers into the flesh of his hips, I moved to hover over him. "Anything you want."

Whit nodded. "This is my Christmas gift to you: to be the only man to ever make love to me."

The meaning of his words didn't escape me. He didn't want me to fuck him. He wanted more from me as he had always said.

Locking lips, we fought to show everything racing through us. We poured our love into each other with each hungry caress. I prayed he could feel what was in my heart.

I pulled back and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. If he wanted this I'd give him all of me. "And you'll be the only man I've ever made love to."

He reached over and passed me the lube and a condom. "Yes."

With one word—deep in my gut—I knew: He'd be the only man I'd ever want to do this with.

Kissing below his ear and across his stubbled cheek, I opened the tube and coated my fingers. I'd never prepared anyone so as my finger slipped into his heated death, I shuddered. He gasped a heavy breath before hissing it back out. I knew it burned so I paused. Distracting him with my lips on his, I started moving it in and out very slowly. His one time would be the best ever. He deserved it.

Upping the ante I added another finger. When his hips joined in on the search for friction I knew he was ready for more. I spread my fingers wider, helping him adjust to my incoming invasion. An adorable mewl slipped from his parted lips.

Pulling my fingers out, I grabbed the Christmas tree green condom. I moaned, slipping on the condom. The drizzle of lube on my shaft had me itching to get inside of him. Cinching his eyes shut, he grasped my shoulders and wrapped his legs around my waist as I lined up with his entrance.

It took everything in me not to rush getting into his depths. One inch at a time, he stretched, enveloping me. There were no words to express the exquisite sensations of his heated walls hugging me so tightly. Placing my forehead against his, we huffed through his adjustments. For the first time since I'd met him he looked almost vulnerable—almost. His hands slid down my back languidly before he grabbed my ass and pulled it tighter to him.

With each of my movements, I caressed more than his body, I embraced his soul. Every moan and pant against his flesh became a testament to how deep my feelings for him truly coursed. My lips devoured his flesh. I couldn't take my eyes off the blissful contortions of his face. It was loving and pleasurable without being savage or rushed. Neither of us seemed to be able to articulate what we were feeling in the throes of the passions pressing down on us.

The sweet pressure built a delicious yearning. Our sweat merged as one, slicking our gliding forms. Casing his desire in my hands, I stroked him in rhythm with my thrusts. We exploded in together in massive eruptions. I collapsed onto him.

Gazing into his eyes, I could have cried from all the emotions flashing through them. "Thank you." He sighed.

"I love you," tumbled from my lips before I could stop it.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed Whit's Christmas as much as we did. Our author went all out on this one, making sure that Whit and Edward….explored freely ;) Do us a solid and leave our author some love.**


	6. Chapter 6 Jay's Obsession

Author: WritersGoneWild

Rating: MA/NC-17

Title: Me, Myself, and I: Jay's Obsession

Summary: An excerpt from Me, Myself, and I. A look into Jay's Obsession.

Jay's Obsession

She was going to be the death of us. That was one thing we could agree on. Alice had danced her way into our lives, enticing us with her cheeky smile, and her snarky attitude, but mostly with her enchanting body. I couldn't get enough of her. The need to touch her, to fuck her on any surface I could, overwhelmed me. Which generally wouldn't be a problem, but we had to maintain some kind of normalcy.

With a shake of my head, I pushed away from my desk, trying to adjust the hard-on I'd been sporting since I heard her laughter trickling down the hallway this morning. Just hearing her voice sent me in reeling. She'd bewitched us and, honestly, we didn't care.

Removing my hand from my clothed cock, I walked across my office and into the hallway. The moment I stepped out, I felt her presence. My head snapped to the left and I saw her, leaning over the nurse's desk. Her black skirt was molded onto her, not hiding a goddamn thing from me, or anyone else who might be stalking her. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes met mine, a sly smile spreading over her lips. The sexy minx was teasing me, daring me to come over there, push her skirt up, and fuck her in front of everyone. Damn it if I didn't consider taking her for a second.

I cleared my throat, before walking over to her, positioning myself on the opposite side of the desk, which thankfully was high enough to hide my arousal. Alice shifted her gaze up to mine, batting her lashes and pulling the inside of her lip in between her teeth. I stifled my moan, the urge to take crush my mouth against hers and dominate her, overwhelmed me.

"Miss Brandon, I need a word with you," I said, trying to make my tone sound official, even coldhearted.

As she straightened up, placing a delicate hand on her hip, her eyes danced with amusement. Her crisp, olive green blouse clung to her chest, hiding nothing from my imagination. Not that I needed to imagine anything. The memories of our nights together flooded through me; her withering under me, her riding me, me taking her from behind while she stared at our reflection in the mirror. I took my time with her that night, making sure she felt every thrust of my hips, my fingers digging into her skin while my other hand was tangled in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Whitlock, but I'm late for an appointment." She smirked before spinning on her heel and walking away, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips. Our little cock tease.

The chiming of the elevator down the hallway startled me. Tearing my eyes away from our retreating temptress, I looked over, seeing only a flash of auburn hair rushing inside. Before I could make out any features, the doors slid shut. Pushing away from the counter, I shoved my hands into my pockets and strolled down the hallway in search of my girl.

It didn't take me long to find her. Alice's responsibility as activities director typically kept her isolates to two areas on the floor: her office or the playroom. Just like I knew she would be, she was in the playroom, sitting at one of the tables with a little girl who couldn't have been much older than eight. The child, who had shoulder length brown hair and eyes, had an IV pole behind her, the tubing attached to the needle in her hand.

Alice had a teddy bear in her hands; different colored patches had been sewn onto its stomach, thighs, and upper arms. I leaned against the entry way, watching as Alice picked up a syringe, tugging off the orange cap. The little girl fidgeted in her seat, clearly nervous.

"It's okay, Caroline," Alice soothed, brushing the little girls hair behind her ear. "We're going slow, remember?"

"Yes, Miss Alice," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "Does it hurt?"

"It might sting a little, but it's not very bad." I smiled over the honesty in Alice's words. She wasn't lying to this child; instead, she was being truthful. It was refreshing. "Now, we're going to practice on Howard."

"Howard?" Caroline giggled, covering her mouth. "That's a strange name for a bear."

"Oh, but see, he isn't just any bear," Alice replied. "See, Howard got sick a few years ago and his mommy got scared so she brought him to the doctor."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Well, Howard started losing weight, like a whole bunch. Then he got really thirsty, but he couldn't seem to drink enough water. He'd have to use the potty all the time, too. Does that sound familiar?"

Caroline frowned and nodded her head. "He has diabetes, too, doesn't he?"

"He does, but he takes very good care of himself. He makes sure to count his carbs and get well-balanced meals. He checks his bloodsugars several times a day on his meter, and lets his mommy know when he starts to feel off. He also gives himself shots every time he eats. Do you know why he gives himself his shots?"

"No," Caroline replied, an airy breath slipping out between her lips.

"Because it's his body and he has to be in control over what happens to his body." Alice smiled and grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, you mommy and daddy will do everything they can to make your life easier, and if you aren't ready to give yourself your shots, then that is okay, but one day you're going to have to do them for yourself. When that time comes, I know you'll be just as strong as Howard is."

Caroline leaned forward and pulled Howard from Alice's hands, setting the bear in her lap. Running her tiny hand over his ears, down the back of his head, she gripped his arm, and took a deep breath. She didn't utter a word as she picked up the alcohol swab off the table, wiping Howard's arm in a large circle. Dropping it onto the table, she pinched his arm and held her hand out for the needle. Alice smiled as she gently placed it in her hand. With a deep breath, Caroline placed the tip in the middle of the pink patch and pushed it in slowly.

"One, two, three, four, five," Caroline counted before pulled the needle out. A proud smile curved up on her lips as she looked up at Alice, who beamed with her own pride. "I did it!"

"You did so good, sweetheart," Alice cheered, before shifting her eyes over to me. Her cheeks tinted a beautiful red before she turned back to the little girl. "Want to try it again?"

Caroline nodded excitedly, before moving to Howard's other arm. I pushed off the entry way, heading back down the hallway toward my office. Sitting back in my chair, I leaned forward, placing my elbow on my desk and bringing my hand up to my mouth. I'd fallen in love with Alice. While I reveled in the joyful feelings inside of me, I wasn't sure how they'd feel when they realized it, too.

-XXX-

I hid from Alice for the rest of the day, even though I wasn't really sure why I was hiding from her. Things were complicated and I wasn't sure how to proceed from here. We'd never found ourselves in this position before. Our earlier conquests had been simple and for one reason only: to find our physical release. Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my shaggy, blond hair. This could ruin us.

A knock on my office door startled me. I shifted my eyes over to the clock sitting on the edge of my desk, I noted that it was nearly half past nine. Placing my hands on my desk, I pushed my chair back and stood up, walking the five feet to the door. When I pulled it open, I found Alice standing on the other side, leaning against the frame with pure lust oozing off of her. My cock twitched, begging to be inside her.

"Hey, baby, you're working late," she purred, grazing the swell of her breast with her finger. I bit back my moan.

Instead, I reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her into my office. Without giving her the chance to speak again, I crushed my lips against hers, kicking the door shut and pressing her against it. Alice moaned into my mouth, allowing me to explore her mouth like the greedy man I was. I wanted all of her, and damn it, I'd get what I wanted, too.

"Jay," she cried out, tearing her mouth from mine. I lowered my lips to her neck, sucking and nipping my way down her chest until I reached her cleavage. Keeping one hand on the door, I brought my other hand up, trying to unbutton her blouse. My frustration got the best of me and I grabbed a fistful, ripping it open. "Jesus fuck, Jay, I loved this top."

"I'll buy you a hundred new ones," I snarked, burying my face in her breasts. "Fuck, you've been teasing me all goddamn day."

"How?" She gasped, tangling her fingers in my hair. Sliding my hand up her back, I undid her bra, freeing her breasts. Without answering her question, I sucked her nipple into my mouth. "Jay!"

"I need you, baby," I begged, lifting my eyes up to hers. "Please, let me have you."

"You already do."

I dropped to my knees in front of her, sliding my hands back and lowering the zipper on her skirt. Shimming it down her legs, I moaned at the sight of her black lace panties that barely covered her pussy. I tossed it over my shoulder, before leaning forward and brushing my nose on the outside of her perfect center. Alice whimpered, her hips arching toward me. I hooked my fingers into the side of her panties, slowly dragging them down. She glistened with need and want, the sweet aroma of her arousal assaulting my senses. It took every ounce of my limited control not to fill her with my cock, showing her that she belonged to us.

"Jay, please," she mewled, tightening her grip on my hair.

Growling, I wrapped my arms around her legs, digging my fingers into her thighs as I lifted her off the ground. Alice squealed, one hand flying out and slamming against the wall. I balanced her legs on my shoulders, biting the inside of her thigh. Alice cried out, a mix between a wail of pain and pleasure. Leaning forward, I slipped my tongue between her wet folds, savoring her tantalizing flavor.

She was the sweetest nectar, the breath of life, and the fruit from the forbidden tree all rolled into one. Simply, she was the greatest of all sins, worth committing over and over. Burying my face in her, I sucked and nibbled on her, trying to coax out as much of her as I could. Alice's fingers pulled at my hair, spurring me to fuck her with my tongue harder. I was only too happy to oblige her.

"J—Jay," she stammered. "So close, baby."

"Give it to me, Alice," I demanded, lifting my eyes up to hers. "Now."

Her lips parted, but her scream died out in her throat. Pushing her up the wall a bit more, I drank every bit of her, relishing in the simple fact that only we could make her come undone like this. Only us.

Setting her feet on the ground, I stood up, crushing my lips against Alice's. She moaned, tasting herself on my tongue. Wrapping my arms around her, I walked her to my desk, clearing it with a wave of my arm. Alice propped herself up on her hands while I began removing my clothes. Our eyes were locked on the others, lust and need soaring between us like electricity.

Once I was naked, I pulled open the top drawer on my desk, grabbing a condom. Alice didn't comment as I ripped it open and rolled it onto my hard cock. She knew I was already ready for her. We'd learned a long time ago to always be prepared, everywhere and anytime.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked, grabbing her legs and placing them on my shoulders. Instead of answering me, she tried to close the distance between us. I placed my hands on her hips, letting the tip of my shaft rub against her warm pussy. "Tell me, are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she cried, arching toward me. The word had barely left her lips when I leaned forward, filling her completely. "JAY!"

Taking a shallow breath, I shifted my hips back, almost leaving her warmth before sliding back into her. I started slow, but quickly set a relentless pace. The craving to take ownership of her heart, her soul, but mostly her body, overwhelmed me. Placing my hands up next to her head, her legs pressed back against her body as mine pushed down onto her. My head fell forward, the new angle causing her pussy squeeze my cock. Letting go of all my restraint, I slammed into her, fucking her hard and fast. I wanted to control her, dominate her, to feel her come undone around me.

My groin burned and the need to come soaring through me. Grunting through clenched teeth, I tangled my fingers in her hair while rotating my hips.

"Oh, fuck," she snarled her chest arching toward me. Her release washed over her, fire and passion flashing through her eyes.

"You. Are. Mine." I punctuated each word with a hard thrust of my hips, pushing deeper into her. "Do you fucking hear me, Alice? You're mine."

"Yours," she shrilled, her hand coming to rest against my chest, right over my heart. "Only yours, Jay."

Her declaration was enough to send me over the edge. Burying myself in her once more, I let go, finding my release. Without a word, I pushed her legs off of my shoulders, but wrapped them around my waist. Lifting her off my desk, I sat in my chair with her straddling my waist. Alice sighed, nestling her face into the crook of my neck. My eyes flittered over to the webcam on my laptop. Everything we knew was changing. Now, we'd have to deal with it.

A/N: We'd like to apologize for the delay. Our writers have been distracted by real life, but they are all working hard on getting updates to this, and all of our stories as soon as possible. Next up, Jas ;)


End file.
